Mind, Body, and Soul
by Moonstar861
Summary: FULL summary inside, AU, a girl raised in the wild by wolfs, in a time of queens and Kings and uneasy peace. A young lord going out to find a settlement long destroyed, what will happen when he only finds a girl running wild, and tries to bring her back w
1. Chapter 1

Dear readers, I know I know, I have two unfinished stories out right now that don't get updated nearly as often as they should. You see though, I have this story in my head, along with one more, and they are leaving me in a state of writers block on School Days and as far as my other one, until I get reviews, I'm not updating…

Anyway…This story is set in an alternate universe, in the times of kings, queens, courts, new discoveries, and explorations. It's about a girl, raised in the wild after disaster strikes a new settlement in the wilderness. She is raised by wolves and nature itself. Then one day, a young lord sets out to uncover what happened in the disappearance of the settlement and finds only a young girl. Hoping to gain favor with higher circles in court he attempts to bring back the female…..What will happen to them? What happened to the settlement? And who is the young woman?

(this idea is somewhat based on "Through Wolves Eyes" and the characters are mostly from Inuyasha. Keep in mind that there are no demons or mikos here.)

I do not own Inuyasha, it's the only time I am going to say it. Also I would like to state that some of the scenes may be influenced by "Through Wolf's Eyes" by Jane Lindskold. Also names of some of the wolves and the concept of the Ones is borrowed from her. That's my disclaimer.

Started on 06-14-05 Author : Moonstar861861

Chapter One

The smell of smoke was intense as was the burning of wood. Screams sounded through the small clearing. A child was clutched tightly as she was dragged from the wreckage that was once a experimental settlement. The woman clutching the child crawled away from the smoke with tears in her eyes. She had just seen her husband burned alive and she herself had sustained many injuries. She new she wouldn't survive the night and she had but one thought. She must get her daughter somewhere safe. She also knew where she was heading, to a small creek in the forest that surrounded the once strong settlement.

After what seemed like hours the woman halted, she was there. Out of the shadows of the moonless night came an impossibly large wolf. The woman breathlessly talked to the wolf, "Please, take her, raise her, protect." Inside her head she added :and someday return her to human kind, at least long enough for her to decide what life she wishes to lead. Please.: The wolf stretched out on its front paws, a bow and an acceptance. The woman smiled her thanks as she took her lasts breath.

The wind blew through the trees, bringing the smell of rain. A young girl sat up sniffing the air curiously. :There us something on the wind with the rain.: she stated, more to herself than to any being in particular yet she received a response.

:Yes and if it is what I think it is then you should go and see the Ones as soon as possible.: With that being said, a large wolf paced slowly out of a clump of trees.

She, of course, had known her brother was there and didn't even turn her head at his coming. :What makes you think this concerns me Blind Seer: She cocked her head a little to the side.

:Because my dear Firekeeper, relays have been sent out and you can here the calls of the moon. The other clans are moving and the royal beasts in general are keeping counsel.: The girl, Firekeeper, made to move in the direction of the den.

:You speak in riddles. I shall go and see the Ones though, you may be right.: And with that the young two legged wolf went off into the night.

"Whoa." called a man from atop his horse. He was leading a procession of about ten men. Every one halted and Earl Tashio turned, "we should camp here tonight, dusk is already upon us." He said as he was dismounting. He turned to start unsaddling the beast and then brush him down. His faithful servant, Valet, came up to him and stated that he would start the dinner, after which he left again. After the Earl finished with his horse he moved along to the makeshift picket lines being used and tied his horse. After that he looked over their temporary camp. He could see tents popping up, fires being lit, and men going to and from the small creek that they had stopped near. He could see that every man was busy and, looking over the encampment, he could see the eldest of his sons, Sesshomaru, straightening a pile of tack before reporting to his father.

"Father, everything seems to be in good order. Tomorrows departure should be quick." The white-haired youth stated. He turned his golden eyes to the man beside him.

"Good, good, I expect to reach the settlement tomorrow, afternoon I think. You know, we haven't had contact with the settlement in over eleven years, I am eager to see why. Even if the leader of the whole thing was the king's disinherited son Souta, I can't see that as a fit reason to ignore human kind out here in this wilderness. To think of the kind of skills he must have had to pull of sneaking away from his father, the king, and getting across the mountains and into these forest lands with a group of settlers. And against the king's wishes to boot. I can't wait to meet the man." Tashio had a note in his voice like that of a young boy a few days before his birthday.

"Yes father, I would like to meet him too, but are you sure that the king will show favor towards you attempting to bring back his long lost son?" Sesshomaru asked inquisitively.

"Oh yes, positive, the king is getting up there in years my boy, yes, he would be glad to have an heir returned to him so as to avoid the growing fuss between the Great Houses. You know there was already maneuvering when we left between them to try and get the king to name this daughter or that nephew heir to the crown of Hawk Haven. The Tashio Family would be in great light here for aiding his majesty, who knows what rewards await."

"Political dealing were always your area of expertise father, of course I can not speak against you." And that ended the conversation as the two men headed towards the fire and the food that awaited them there.

A bird lighted off a branch somewhere in the woods as Firekeeper loped to the den entrance. Sure enough, there was the One Male outside, seemingly waiting for her. :Ah Firekeeper, I wondered when you would arrive. I sent Blind Seer after you a while ago.: The furless wolf looked puzzled.

:Did you now? He did say so, though not in as many words. What was it you needed: While she asked she turned on her back, exposing her neck to the One Male showing his superiority over her.

:Blind Seer always was an odd one. Ever since it turned out he could see, even though he had the blue eyes that usually signal a pup is blind. Anyway, yes I did want to speak with you. The One Female would speak too though, she will be done feeding the pups soon.:

:Actually I am already here, now young Firekeeper, we do need to speak to you and it is of a matter of great importance.: Firekeeper righted herself on all fours and waited for her pack leaders to continue.

The One male determined is would be he who spoke nest. :Firekeeper, you know that you aren't like us. Now do not protest but listen. You are not like us, your aging process is slower than ours and you haven't fur over your body. Yet you are a wolf in mind and in soul. You will always be one of us Firekeeper but there was a promise our pack made to your mother long ago, that you should return to your kind, at least for a while. Now, more two legs are moving our way, we believe to the sight of the Great Burning. Two days from now, you shall leave to join your kind at the Burn.:

The One female took her turn, seeing the hurt look on Firekeeper's face. :Young one, we will always be your family, but you must live among those like you, at least for a while. You of course are always welcome to return. We even have something to ask of you. Our kind does not yet know of the full strength of humans. You could tell us just how many there are. And whose in charge there.:

Firekeeper was excited by this. That she could help her pack, and was a bit curious, as all wolf pups are, as to what these humans were really like. She was always below the pups her age when it came to such skills as hunting and running and such. She had to use her metal fang instead of her teeth to eat, and to show it's significance to her she wore it around her neck. Along with some rock and metal in a pouch that gave her the ability to cook her meat with fire. That was all she wore, except for a leather hide that protected hers while running though the forest or when playing with the other pups. :I do as you ask, though I am hesitant to leave, in two days time I will make my was to the Great Burn.:

AN-This was shorter than I intend to make the rest of my chapters though I promise it will be updated regularly and will be long. This was kind of like an introductory, wait till this Firekeeper meets the humans at the settlement site, let me tell you she is the last thing they expect. So stick around and please review, I'm going to work on another chapter right now. PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you. 


	2. Chapter 2

Summary…This story is set in an alternate universe, in the times of kings, queens, courts, new discoveries, and explorations. It's about a girl, raised in the wild after disaster strikes a new settlement in the wilderness. She is raised by wolves and nature itself. Then one day, a young lord sets out to uncover what happened in the disappearance of the settlement and finds only a young girl. Hoping to gain favor with higher circles in court he attempts to bring back the female…..What will happen to them? What happened to the settlement? And who is the young woman? 

(this idea is somewhat based on "Through Wolves Eyes" and the characters are mostly from Inuyasha. Keep in mind that there are no demons or mikos here.)

I do not own Inuyasha, it's the only time I am going to say it. Also I would like to state that some of the scenes may be influenced by "Through Wolf's Eyes" by Jane Lindskold. Also names of some of the wolves and the concept of the Ones is borrowed from her. That's my disclaimer.

Started on 06-14-05 Author : Moonstar861861

Chapter Two

Firekeeper ran through the woods as the sun was setting on her last day among her family. She was racing through the trees, just enjoying the run and knowing that it was a race between her and Blind Seer. They were usually together. Blind Seer, who was a bit in front of her stopped abruptly and turned around. Firekeeper realized what he was about just before he jumped in the air. The two wolves collided and fell to the ground, fighting each other as they had so many times before.

:_I'm going to miss this brother_.: she stated after the two had settled down. :_You are my truest friend, I know I can always depend on you_.:

The wolf turned his head towards his packmate and sister, meeting his blue eyes to her own blue eyes. :_We are similar in many ways Firekeeper. If you had been born with fur and fangs, I would say we were twins. There is something I was going to say to you. How would you feel about me going with you to meet these humans_:

:_What? Are you serious, would you really_: She couldn't keep the excitement out of her mind. :_But wait, you can't just leave_.:

:_It isn't uncommon for a male wolf to go and start his own pack, or just to go off on his own and explore a bit. I've already talked to the Ones about it, they think it would bring you comfort, knowing I am there to back you up. They also said that they wouldn't fear for your safety as much, knowing that you're not alone. I am ready to leave tomorrow with you, if you will have me along dear heart_.:

:_Of course I want you to come. The journey will not be nearly so tiring with company_.: She howled at the moon in pleasure, as did he. Then both their heads snapped to the north, in the direction of the den. They could hear the One's united call, bringing together the pack. As one, they moved in the direction, though of course she fell behind him a bit. The woods didn't hinder them in the least and they soon came into the clearing, and weren't the last, even though they had been a good five miles away.

: _We've called you all here as to say farewell to your sister, Firekeeper, and your brother, Blind Seer. They might not return from their journey soon. Also, young adventurers, we wished to say good luck in finding what you need_.: The One Male's voice stated.

:_And we wanted you too sleep near the youngest pups, so they will know your scents before you leave. You shall be stranger to none till your return_.: The One Female added.

:_Thank you._: came the united reply of the two.

That pretty much ended the meeting and the two young explorers went to lay down, resting for the long trip that was in front of them. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The expedition of ten men reached what they figured had once been a settlement late the next afternoon, (AN-keep in mind this is the afternoon of the day before Firekeeper leaves.) Earl Tashio was stunned. They were obviously in what was once a huge clearing because the growth of trees was just thick and the underbrush, unlike the rest of the forest, was near nonexistent. Shippo, the tracker and scout for the group came up the Earl.

"I beg your pardon sir, but may I tell you what I see?" The young man, though infamous for his skills, still addressed the Earl with some trepidation.

"Of course Shippo, of course." Tashio replied, turning to face the man.

"Well sir, just beneath the soil there seems to be a trace of ash mixed with the dirt. This was obviously the clearing the settlement was in. My guess something happened and it went up in flames."

"They could have moved the settlement, or, if your fire theory is true, the survivors could still be near here."

"Yes sir, but I believe we would have seen some trace of human life before now. Anyone living in this wilderness would have set scouts along the only road into this place, and, sir that road was quite grown over."

"There has to be people near by. Tell the others to prepare for a lengthy stay. Tomorrow we will send out scouting parties and some to hunt for meat. We will look for people and ask them what happened. There must be someone here."

"Yes sir." was all the man said, turning away from their leader to relay what was to be done. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Firekeeper awoke before dawn, her head resting on Blind Seer's stomach and the young wolf pups cuddled around them. Today was the day, she was leaving.

Not long after that though, Blind Seer came back to the world of the waking as well. :_Are you ready Firekeeper? We should be on our way._:

:_Of course, the Ones will be waiting for us, they told me last night. Let us be on our way._:With that the two stood and made their way out of the den to greet the Ones, their mother and father.

After a short conversation of farewell, good luck, well miss you, return soon, the two wolves took to the forest in the direction of the rising sun.

Their pace was swift, seldom stopping and then only when they came across a stream or creek for water. Neither needed rest as they were both used to running all day.

:_Well reach the Burn by nightfall at this rate Firekeeper_.:

:_Yes, when the sun is setting I think_.: came her reply. They were half jogging, half running in silence mostly. They joked here and raced along there. It was fun and relaxing to both of them. The day seemed to be over before time as they slowed their pace nearing a rather wide trail.

:_What could have made a trail this large do you think_: Blind Seer asked his sister. :_Do you smell that, animals and…………men I think. We have found them._:

:_We should watch them before we get too close. Study them. See what we can find out about them before we go walking into their strange clan_.: Firekeeper stated. She could smell their odd, mingled scents too.

:_Wise thinking, we can circle around easily enough. Find a good place to watch them without them knowing it_.: With that consenting remark, Blind Seer loped off the strange trail and back into the forest.

They found a stand of trees that would conceal them well. With a stream nearby for water. The two went for water first. Then, deciding they would eat tomorrow, went to see where these two legs were camping out.

They ran to the outer rim of the Burn. They didn't have to look far for what they were looking for. They could see several men around a fire. There where odd shaped shadows and moving ones as well. In the distance they could hear animals whinnying to each other.

:_Look, they have set out a guard. He's watching the surrounding area instead of being near the fire with the rest. You must me weary of scouts. They might try and trap you_.:

:_They could try. Look, he is two near the firelight, his night vision can not be good at all. But you are right, I do not want them to find me until I am ready for them too. I wonder why they came here in the first place_.:

:_No telling, you're right about his vision though, he wouldn't be able to see anything until it was right on him. They are watching for wild animals_.:

:_They are watching for us_.: Firekeeper had a gleam in her eye. At that moment she called to the moon. Blind Seer joined her, sending their message of arrival back to their clan through the many wolves randomly spread across the land.----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The men near the fire jumped to their feet, running for torches. They wouldn't go out of their camp till morning but they didn't want to be taken by surprise either.

AN-ok that's all for now. I wanted to post another chapter for incentive. Now I am going to keep writing and waiting for reviews. This may not seem interesting quite yet but the next chapter is my favorite and I'm sure it will be many of yours as well. Thank you for reading and please review, I write so much faster with them.ALso, when i was uploading this, it turns out it doesn't take italics so i had to redo it after it was on the internet. If i missed anything i'm sorry. REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
